


Не для войны

by vishenka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Имир точно знала одно: она не для войны





	Не для войны

Она - не для войны.

У неё были слишком хрупкие кисти, большие глаза и добрая душа. Это неправильно: такие девушки должны сидеть где-то за стеной Сина, лениво щуриться на солнце и пить чай из белых фарфоровых кружек. _Пусть ей и идёт форма._

Имир точно знала: это не её дело. Она не наставник и не добрая старшая сестра. Она не должна хмуриться и фыркать, когда Криста ведёт себя уж слишком не _по-военному_ , не должна надменно и нагло отчитывать её и учить жизни. 

И уж тем более не должна присматривать за ней.

Криста не похожа на обычную городскую девчонку; у неё светлые мысли об этом мире, тонкие руки и тёплая-тёплая улыбка. Но Имир понимала: эта улыбка слишком настоящая для других фальшивых улыбок таких же фальшивых и тёмных людей на торжественных приёмах.

И форма ей идёт куда больше, чем платья. Хотя, может так считала только Имир.

Кристы не должно быть тут. Она не должна хмурить брови, готовясь к нападению Имир в рукопашной схватке; она не должна наматывать круги, упрямо сжимая губы; она не должна держать оружие в руках, не должна уметь пользоваться системой маневрирования и уж тем более не должна убивать.

Не должна, но её имя - в десятке лучших.

И у Имир абсолютно своё мнение по поводу того, достоин ли был кое-кто больше попасть в эту десятку, и она привыкла лишь презрительно фыркать, слыша это в разговорах других, и заливаться хохотом, слыша это от Кристы.

Ведь десятка - единственный путь к _её_ жизни.

У Кристы слишком белая и нежная кожа, слишком маленький рост и слишком добрые нравы - Криста должна идти служить королю (пусть так, ведь ей очень идёт эта форма). Криста должна сидеть где-то за стенами, звонко смеяться, улыбаться и делать всё с её женственной аккуратностью и осторожной нежностью. Не делать ничего, но быть очень важной персоной.

А главное - жить.

Ведь одно Имир знает точно: она - не для войны. И знает Имир, видимо, знает больше, чем Криста, ведь курсант Ренц идёт в разведотряд.

Имир, конечно же, - следом.

Только она знает одну очень важную истину, и уверенность в ней не пошатнётся даже после сотни убийств, сотни удачных вылазок, сотни лет. Имир всегда будет рядом, потому что готова в любой момент спасти её от последствий этой правды.

Потому что Криста - не для войны.


End file.
